


be my savior, I’ll be yours

by valenstyne



Series: the integra hellsing raising project [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, how to kill people and influence vampires, justifiable avunculicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: You only get one chance to make a good first impression. Integra and Alucard both succeed.





	be my savior, I’ll be yours

**Author's Note:**

> There can never be enough fic about Integra's life pre-canon, right? (Please say yes, I have plans for a series.)

Integra pulls the trigger and a bullet hole blooms between her uncle’s eyes. The back of his head explodes outward, sending blood and bone and brain showering across the already gore-splattered dungeon. His knees buckle and he topples backwards, limbs flailing, landing with a heavy thud. She watches his body twitch and jerk on the bloody stone floor for what seems like an eternity before it finally, mercifully, goes limp.

Then the gun slips from her fingers and her hands start to shake.

The corpse—vampire— _Alucard_ is speaking, barely audible over the rushing in her ears. Integra stares at him numbly. He’s asking if she’s all right. He sounds quite concerned. He keeps calling her _Master_. 

“I’m fine.” Her mouth is dry and her voice is distant, unfamiliar. She’s dimly aware of the throbbing pain in her arm. It’s nothing. Walter will patch her up. Bracing herself on the wall, she gets slowly to her feet. The smell of blood is almost overpowering. Sprawled across the floor, the broken bodies of Richard and his henchmen stare glassy-eyed and unseeing. Most of them are in several pieces. Moments ago they were trying to kill her. Her own uncle was trying to kill her. She killed him first. Oh, she’s bleeding rather badly, isn’t she? She’s got to go upstairs and find Walter so he can…he can…

Integra’s vision goes gray at the edges as the room whirls around her, and she stumbles blindly forward on legs that suddenly can’t hold her upright.

“Master!” Alucard catches her before she falls. She clutches his shoulder for support, breathing hard, blinking back the spots dancing behind her eyes. God, she has to get out of this horrible room. Focus. Focus. Right. First things first, she needs Walter.

She grits her teeth and forces herself to stand up straight. “Upstairs. Let’s go.”

Alucard rises. He’s very tall. He studies her intently, and Integra has the nasty realization that she’s in the presence of a vampire with blood dripping from her arm and no way to protect herself. She gauges the distance to the door, wondering if she can run. Probably not. 

“Sir Hellsing,” Alucard says gently. When Integra looks at him, he holds out his hand. “Please allow me to assist you.”

Considering how unsteady she feels, Integra doesn't think she has a choice. She’ll have to trust him. He _did_ just save her life, and that must mean something. She lets him take her good hand and tuck it into the crook of his arm, as though he’s escorting her to a dance rather than out of a dungeon. For a vampire, he’s very polite. “Thank you,” she says.

He looks surprised, then pleased. Perhaps he’s not used to being thanked. “I am glad to be of service, my master,” he replies, and appears to mean it.

Arm-in-arm, they make their way carefully through the carnage. Integra makes sure to tread vindictively on what remains of her uncle. Alucard watches, and grins.


End file.
